Andrew Hendersen
First = Andrew Hendersen is a High General of the Armies of Organa, alongside Summer Petersen and the Organa twins. He is the tritagonist in Boys vs. Girls: The Coming Darkness and a supporting character in Boys vs. Girls: The Rise of the Serpent and Boys vs. Girls: The Fate of the Towers. He is mentioned a couple of times in Boys vs. Girls 2. Background Origins Andrew Hendersen was the third of three children born to Eloisa and Octavius Hendersen, and got his first name from his uncle. He was born at the height of the NoHead Empire, in Orem, Utah. In the fighting his maternal aunt and uncle, Fauna and Gideon Prowse, both members of the Government Defense Army, were killed fighting Caberra and four other NoHeads. While he was still a toddler, the Empire collapsed thanks to the Police Grand Army. Andrew and his older brothers — Caden, Nicholas, and Edward — as well as his younger sister, Myrtle, grew up on the outskirts of Orem in Utah. Like all his siblings, he was home educated in reading, writing and simple maths by his mother. The Hendersen family was not wealthy at all. Many other families, particularly the Blacks, disdained them for their Fobble status and lack of wealth. They tried their best to make up for this with their love. The Hendersen siblings, especially Edward, were fond of teasing and playing pranks on each other, and Andrew was a particular target for them. Edward once dared him into eating pepper. On another occasion, he made Andrew think a tick was approaching him, prompting him to scream in public. When Andrew was younger, he had a pet cat named Mattie. In whole, Andrew had a fairly happy childhood. Physical appearance Andrew had blonde hair and a freckled complexion. He had green eyes, a long nose, and was described as being very short and slender, with big hands and feet. Personality Andrew Hendersen was widely known for his unsophisticated, brash, and somewhat foolhardy nature. He was very energetic and lively, even in adulthood. While he was funny, he was often emotionally immature, and insensitive. He had a sardonic, wisecracking sense of humor that often brought his friends laughter and relaxation. However, as Summer Petersen and Michael Watson pointed out, his humor could occasionally be hurtful and bullying, even if unintentionally. He was also exceptionally extroverted. He also cared for any creature, at any cost. Andrew’s character was also marked by moodiness and insecurity. He could be argumentative, a trait particularly displayed in his bickering with Helen. He also had a fierce temper, which was especially prone to provocation if his loved ones were insulted, and was not above undermining the ways of mankind during confrontations. Hendersen frequently demonstrated great bravery in attempting to protect those he loved, especially during the School War. As a boy, Andrew was very sensitive about his family’s poverty, and sometimes embarrassed by them. Many, if not all, of Andrew’s possessions were hand-me-downs, including his robes, school books, and even a pet rat whom he called Maddie. His family’s lack of finances often made Andrew a target for taunting by Robert Iego, a spoiled, arrogant boy. Andrew was also prone to insecurity about his abilities, when compared to his older siblings and to his famous best friends. When he felt insecure or embarrassed, it was noted that his ears turned red. This became his tell-tale sign of his anger and embarrassment. Although passionate about soccer, Andrew had a problem with nerves, and sometimes his playing ability suffered for it. Andrew was also shown to have a habit of swearing. In 2013, he called Perry a “fuck-face”, something that caused McKeen to exclaim: “Andrew!”. Also, after Robert Iego insulted him, Andrew told him to “die in hell.” Andrew was brave, to a level which would put him on a par with his best friend Michael; he never hesitated to put himself into extremely dangerous situations with the Boy-Team, and as shown many times, he would rather die than have someone else he cared about be harmed. He risked his life on many occasions, and his bravery was not unnoticed by his friends. Appearances Boys vs. Girls: The Coming Darkness War on the Horizon During school, Andrew Hendersen became very close friends with Michael Watson. Hendersen attended the assembly of 2011, after witnessing Emily Watson’s defeat in gym class. Once on stage, Emily quickly hammered a large sign saying ‘Girls Rule’ and announced that girls were the smarter gender and were more polite. She told the boys to come and prove her wrong if they dared. Repulsed, Hendersen volunteered himself for the task. He stepped up to the trap’s starting line as Helen McKeen performed a technology check. Beethoven II pulled a lever, and the tile that Andrew was standing on shot upward, sending Andrew flying through the air. He landed in a tunnel, where melatonin gas consumed him from both sides. Before he could recover, the tunnel dropped him onto a tower and he righted himself as a replica of a black wolf attacked. When the wolf threw a spear, Hendersen caught it and threw it back at the wolf, scoring a direct hit and smashing it off the tower. As Andrew stopped to catch his breath, a robotic replica of a thirty-foot monster emerged. It worked its legs at Andrew, intent on crushing him. Andrew dodged them all, trying to size up the situation, when he noticed a lot of candy inside the tower. Even amid a duel, he dove inside and began eating the candy. This proved it, because Andrew had displayed a severe lack of focus and discipline. Knowing they would be disliked by everyone, the boys decided to orchestrate their own plan. To do this, they arranged a secret meeting that night. Hendersen attended the meeting, during which time Steven Thompson became the Boy-Team leader. Before they initiated their plans for revenge, the boys also recruited Summer Petersen, which later proved to be essential. And thus did the boys execute their plan. They left out all the girls in their games, manipulated their friends, and insulted them. A few days later, Emily attacked Steven with her flamethrower after he accidentally spilled his lunch on her, something which Andrew and Michael witnessed together. School War Battle of the GT-1 Base Steven Thompson intiated a second meeting, where he made Hendersen a War General. However, the two were then captured by Emily Watson along with Summer Petersen. The trio was sentenced to execution, and as they were brought into the GT-1 Arena, Andrew expressed his faith that things would work out. From there, the three were individually chained to three stone pillars in the center of the arena, where three gun-wielding Girl-Team members were turned loose to kill them. While being watched by the Girl-Team, Hendersen, Petersen, and Thompson continually did all they could to fight back against the gunslingers brought out to kill them. After seeing the others were locked in combat, Narissa immediately targeted Andrew. Narrowly dodging the former’s gunfire, Hendersen finally found a bullet-resistant tile Thompson had taken from the wall and used it as a shield to deflect Narrisa’s bullets. Finally, he threw the tile at Narrisa, knocking her to the ground and causing her to lose grip of her gun. Andrew grabbed the gun and used it against his enemy. Narrisa seized the tile and deflected several blasts before missing one and being shot down. The execution was put on hold as Anakin Organa and a strike team aided in their rescue. The three prisoners together fought in the Battle of the GT-1 Base, where Hendersen again proved himself sufficient in combat. Breaching the Fortress During the fight, Hendersen was taken aboard a Gunship, but was separated from Summer and Steven when the ship was hit by Girl-Team fire. Andrew pursued them with Michael Watson, and as Michael broke off, Andrew entered the Girls’ Meeting Room to find only Helen McKeen there. He warned that the Boy-Team was not finished, to which McKeen responded by pointing out that the Girls could improve their weaponry. She then flung him onto the long conference table. Before she could kill him, however, Hendersen dodged and reclaimed his lightsaber. He slashed at McKeen, who warded him off and knocked him to the ground. Andrew got up and engaged Helen in a duel. Despite her apparent advantage, McKeen began to tire. Suddenly, Hendersen disarmed McKeen and proceeded to corner her. Before he could capitalize on his opportunity, Emily Watson intervened, fresh from dueling Anakin Organa, and disarmed Hendersen with a flourish of her hand. The two then left, despite Hendersen’s dual attempts to prevent their takeoff. Hendersen immediately went downstairs, only to find both Thompson and Petersen injured from their duel with Emily Watson. Though the battle was a victory for the Boy-Team, it was but the first battle in the School War. Boys vs. Girls: The Rise of the Serpent Battle of the Bow-Tie Finally, the boys found out about Helen McKeen’s mobile weapon. Because Steven Thompson knew a counterattack had to be prepared, he called the Boys together to discuss his plan. Andrew Hendersen attended the meeting for which they prepared a group of skyfighters to penetrate the station’s superlaser, and hopefully the entire station. They hoped to outmaneuver it and bomb the spherical center, destroying Emily Watson and Helen McKeen in the process. After hearing the full plan, Andrew made for his skyfighter and he followed all the boys as they filed out toward their ships and took off. When the boys reached the Bow-Tie, Hendersen immediately took on several skyfighters in the ensuing sky battle. Most of the Girl-Team fighters evaded the fleet, but one of them was destroyed. As they neared the ship, the turbolaser cannons opened fire, taking out Robert Angel and clipping Thompson’s wing, causing the latter to spiral into the station. Immediately, all the ships launched their torpedoes toward the giant cannon charging the superlaser. The superlaser’s cannon took a hit; explosions ruptured the Bow-Tie’s center. The following superlaser vaporized as another explosion heralded the loss of the shield generator. Summer reported the damage, relieving Hendersen. The boys proceeded to open fire, hoping to tear the station down. However, despite setting several small fires, the generator was too strong for their laser cannons, meaning they would have to destroy it from the inside. Hendersen chose to land in the Bow-Tie, and Michael Watson followed him. Inside, Petersen and Thompson planned to plant bombs in the main control center, causing a chain reaction. Before the two left, Hendersen and Watson were given orders to go after Petersen and Thompson if they did not return in the next forty-five minutes. Andrew and Micheal both obliged. With that, Thompson and Petersen proceeded for the higher levels while Hendersen and Michael remained in the chamber. Thirty minutes later, Hendersen split up to find Petersen, while Michael went to find Thompson. Shortly after Petersen redirected the controls so the Bow-Tie would spiral into space in ten minutes’ time, Hendersen arrived just as Emily Watson unleashed a withering barrage of lightning at the helpless Michael. Seeing him arrive, Emily redirected Micheal’s reeling body and slammed him into Andrew, knocking them both toward the door. Andrew finally attempted to carry Micheal, but then collapsed due to exhaustion. Hendersen hugged Micheal tightly, horrified at his imminent death. Struggling for breath, Watson, who knew too well his time was coming, said there was nothing Andrew could do for him. He also apologized for his idea to avenge the girls that began the School War. Andrew hastily forgave him. With his last breaths, Micheal foresaw that McKeen would betray Emily. With that, his head fell backward and he died. Hendersen began to cry, but then the alarm brought him to urgent focus. Andrew immediately made for the front of the Base, until he found Summer and Steven preparing to board their ships. He hitched a ride to Summer’s fighter and they took off for the nearest Boy-Team ship. Inside weapons designer Robert Iego greeted them warmly and they headed for the main ship. Just as they neared the ship, two enormous booster jets ignited from below the Bow-Tie, sending it rocketing upward and into space. As Robert walked Andrew, Steven, and Summer inside, Anakin asked where Micheal Watson was. Andrew replied that Emily had murdered him. Capture Eventually, the Girl-Team fleet under Emily Watson and Summer Petersen launched a siege of Andrew’s home, terrifying his parents. In response, the Boy-Team deployed its forces against the Girl-Team. As the battle raged in the sky and on the ground, Summer kidnapped Andrew. Realizing that they had been lured away from Tower Placement, Steven Thompson and Helen McKeen made their way back to Provo, where they set out to rescue the General. They eventually found Hendersen, bound to a chair in the detention unit of the Base. Before they could rescue him, however, Watson appeared and the three of them dueled. Emily Watson was aware that this duel was meant to rescue Andrew Hendersen. As they dueled, Hendersen silently cheered his friends on, until they continued fighting within the Power Generator Complex. Steven Thompson was injured while battling Watson, but McKeen continued to fight. When McKeen disarmed the villain and had her down on her knees with both Watson’s lightsaber and her pistol crossed at her neck, Watson immediately escaped. This was a victory for Hendersen. He offered to carry an unconscious Steven Thompson as they left, but McKeen insisted she do it. The three of them were later captured by Summer Petersen, who was now an insurgent, but Petersen secretly let them go free. Boys vs. Girls: The Fate of the Towers First Battle of Tower Placement After Summer Petersen was exposed by Emily Watson as an insurgent, Emily made a phone call to the police, telling them the boys were trying to murder them due to a “science project.” Andrew Hendersen was arrested, along with everyone else minus Helen McKeen. Eventually, Summer Petersen succeeded in acquiring the keys and helping the boys escape their cells. They immediately reclaimed their weapons. Although the jail guards noticed them leaving, everyone fought back and put up a defense as a fierce skirmish began between adults and children. The boys finally won the battle and proved able to defeat them, though Jay Organa and Petersen were locked up again. After meeting up with new Boy-Team general Helen McKeen, the boys planned an ambush on the girls. They then headed to GT-2 Base. The boys arrived for a surprise attack, with Hendersen standing behind Anakin, and subtly hid in the shadows. However, Emily Watson had anticipated this and sent the entire army to fight, and a heated battle took place. Unfazed, the Boy-Team utilized their lightsabers, deflecting the blasts and cutting through the first group with ease. Hendersen nearly cut down Lisa Perry, but the latter dodged and disappeared. Ignorant of how high her position was, Hendersen let her go. From there, he fought aside Helen McKeen, who he had developed something of a crush on. However, he and McKeen were separated when Beethoven II attempted to fight and kill Helen. McKeen killed him and returned to Hendersen’s side, before slipping away and offering the girls anonymity if they surrendered. The girls fled the school for a seemingly permanent time. Ecstatic, Hendersen kissed McKeen on both cheeks, annoying her. After learning from McKeen that GT-2 Base was destroyed, Hendersen rushed to help Thompson and Petersen along with McKeen and Thomas Sanders. Rushing upstairs with Sanders and McKeen, Hendersen witnessed Petersen’s death in Thompson’s arms, after she was fatally slashed by Emily Watson (who was now dead). He shed tears over his friend’s demise, just as the heads of Anakin and Jay Organa mysteriously lock together. That is when Petersen miraculously revived as well as several fallen members of the Boy-Team. Afterwards, the boys celebrated their victory. During the party, Andrew Hendersen confessed his love for Helen McKeen, who nervously revealed she had affections for him as well. The two were later seen playing hand games next to Anakin and Jay, who were dancing merrily. Boys vs. Girls 2 Helen McKeen mentions that Andrew Hendersen and his family moved away, which she blamed a deceased Emily Watson for. Shortly before he moved, Hendersen was gravely injured and he kept his severed hand, which, as a result of the opening being sealed seconds after it was fractured, preserved his mutated cells. McKeen obtained the hand from Hendersen, and while unconfirmed, it is implied that he gave it to her directly. The injury was probably a factor for Hendersen moving. After he and his family departed from Provo, the hand began to grow into a new Hendersen, possessing all the memories the original had. Because of this, Hendersen had lost his connection to mutantry and essentially became a Fobble. Relationships Family Helen McKeen Andrew Hendersen and Helen McKeen used to be enemies. After Helen’s redemption, however, they became very close. Although their relationship was initially based on platonic affection, people began to suspect they had more than friendship on their minds, making them comparable to Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen. Eventually, the two were married in 2027. Steven Thompson Andrew Hendersen trusted Steven Thompson very much. From the start, Thompson valued Hendersen very much, both as a close friend and as a gifted ally. They fought together on at least one front in the First School War, the Battle of the GT-2 Base. Both of them had the utmost respect for each other, and while Steven was not as close to Hendersen as was he was to the Organa twins, the two were still good friends. Summer Petersen Although they had little contact together, Hendersen and Summer Petersen valued each other very much, and respected each other’s abilities. While Hendersen had the utmost respect for her, he often showed jealousy regarding her popularity. He also seemed to rely on her during his exams. Trivia *D. Isaac Thomas has explained on Twitter that Andrew Hendersen actually was gone and Andrew was a part of him remaining in Utah because only Helen wanted him. |-|Second = Andrew (b. 2012 or 2013) is an accidental mutation of Andrew Hendersen, a loyal member of the Armies of Organa, and the tritagonist in Boys vs. Girls 2. Background ]] Twelve years before Andrew's birth, in 2005, a boy named Andrew Hendersen was born to Eloisa and Octavius Hendersen. In 2012, he was gravely injured and he kept his severed hand, which preserved his mutated cells. This was possible because the opening in the hand was sealed seconds after it was fractured. A teenager named Helen McKeen obtained the hand from Hendersen, and while unconfirmed, it is implied that he gave it to her directly. The injury was probably a factor for Hendersen moving away, which he did after he was injured. Andrew came into existence when the hand given to McKeen began to grow into a new Hendersen, possessing all the memories the original had. McKeen managed to convince her mother, Grace McKeen, to adopt Andrew. Andrew, who was extremely grateful, began bonding with his adopted older sister while they lived together. Physical appearance Andrew had blonde hair and a freckled complexion. He had green eyes, a long nose, and was described as being very short and slender, with big hands and feet. In his crystalline form, his eyes are large, completely round, and look very cartoonish. Personality Andrew's personality was very similar to his counterpart, possessing his unsophisticated, brash, and somewhat foolhardy nature. He was very energetic and lively, even in adulthood. While he was funny, he was often emotionally immature, and insensitive. Jay once said he "demonstrates all the sensitivity of an Imperial guard". Still, he had a sardonic, wisecracking sense of humor that often brought his friends laughter and relaxation. He was also exceptionally extroverted. He had a strong regard for human life and he cared for any creature, at any cost. Andrew’s character was also marked by moodiness and insecurity. He could be argumentative, a trait particularly displayed in his bickering with Helen McKeen. He also had a fierce temper, and was not above undermining the ways of mankind during confrontations. Hendersen frequently demonstrated great bravery in attempting to protect those he loved, especially during the Second School War. Although passionate about soccer, Andrew had a problem with nerves, and sometimes his playing ability suffered for it. And like Steven, Andrew was intelligent, but lacked the motivation to put forth effort in class due to incredible laziness; during their years at school, Andrew frequently expected Summer’s help, and when she either refused or was unavailable, he was often dumbfounded about how to proceed. If not for Summer’s help, he would have undoubtedly failed his exams. Andrew was also shown to have a habit of swearing. In 2017, he called Perry a “fuck-face”, something that caused McKeen to exclaim: “Andrew!”. Andrew was brave, to a level which would put him on a par with his adopted sister Helen; he never hesitated to put himself into extremely dangerous situations with the Armies of Organa, and as shown many times, he would rather die than have someone else he cared about be harmed. He risked his life on many occasions, and his bravery was not unnoticed by his friends. Andrew had no romantic relationships until he was in eighth grade, where he became Helen McKeen’s boyfriend. Both of them became infatuated with each other. Appearances Boys vs. Girls 2 When it became clear that Natalia Thornton had declared war on Tower Placement and had created the Cavaliers of Thornton, Hendersen became a High General under Helen McKeen became the new Supreme Leader. Feeling driven to repay her for getting her parents to take him in, Andrew joined the Armies of Organa, just like his originator. However, he was denied a position in the Head of Twenty, as McKeen feared his age and youthful energies would both cloud his judgement in such a high position of authority. The search for Summer Petersen Andrew made his leave on foot, aimlessly traveling through the woods through the course of an entire day. He eventually ruined his clothes in the process, but fortunately stumbled upon a humble establishment owned by the equally humble Bertha, who happened to have new clothes for him in stock. Andrew realized Thompson and McKeen were in the store. Just then, Liv Emerson showed up in her fighter and began firing at the five Boy-team members. On Petersen's insistence, they boarded the Heartbreaker. Andrew let McKeen hold him in crystal form as Petersen piloted the ship through the Maze. Finally, McKeen dropped him and set fire to Emerson's fighter. Then the Heartbreaker flew into the sky and toward Thompson's house. Upon arriving, Andrew shared the couch with Corner. Second Battle of Tower Placement Andrew headed to Tower Placement along with Helen, Charlie, and Steven, where he fought in the Second Battle of Tower Placement. He, along with two others, led groups of fighters into the school grounds to intercept the enemy. Shortly before the dogs entered Tower Placement, Andrew blasted a Cavalier off the balcony, killing him. Tragically, Helen McKeen was captured and taken to Zira Miranda Grover by the bounty hunter Xydarone IV. Andrew was devastated by this. During her captivity, he began latching on to Summer Petersen. While he reminded her of a student whom she disliked, Zachary Brown, she was still far more fond of Andrew. However, Andrew lacked the motivation to put forth effort in class due to incredible laziness, especially in junior high. He frequently expected help from Petersen. When she either refused or were unavailable, he was often dumbfounded about how to proceed. If not for her help, he would have undoubtedly failed his exams. Rescue of Helen McKeen After Summer Petersen was captured by Prince Zaron, GTR-10 met up with Anakin Organa, and together they formed a rescue party, along with Andrew Hendersen. They were able to break into Zaron’s palace through the sewers. There, they freed Petersen, escaping in their cruiser and destroying Zaron’s palace in the process. Although Hendersen wanted to join Organa and Petersen in liberating Helen McKeen, Organa insisted they must go alone. However, McKeen was successfully rescued from the clutches of the International Alliance. He and McKeen tearfully embraced afterwards. Later life At one point after the battle, Andrew received a detention from Perry for blowing a hole in a desk, and he called her a foul name before slinking away (also repulsing Helen McKeen, who was at this point teaching at the school part time). In 2027, Andrew married Helen McKeen. Relationships Family Helen McKeen Andrew was born of a hand that was far too mutated for immobility, which had been given to Helen. Helen convinced her mother to adopt Andrew, something he felt very indebted to her for. They began bonding afterwards. Ironically, it is extremely likely that Andrew considers Helen to be his mother, since the hand he was born of was her rightful property and she certainly helped care for him in a motherly fashion. Andrew always looked up to Helen, and seemed to continually offer her comfort, during her extremely stressful tenure as Supreme Commander of the Armies of Organa. Andrew liked to joke that Helen was his girlfriend, much to her embarrassment. Sometimes Helen would affectionately hold Andrew while he was in crystal form. After Xydarone IV brought Helen to Zira's Palace, Andrew was devastated, and he was extremely reluctant to pass up the opportunity to rescue her. After Helen's return to Utah, they became very close. Although their relationship was initially based on platonic affection, people began to suspect they had more than friendship on their minds, making them comparable to Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen. Eventually, the two were married in 2027. Steven Thompson Andrew trusted Steven Thompson very much. From the start, Thompson valued Andrew very much, both as a close friend and as a gifted ally. While the two were good friends, Steven would occasionally get annoyed by Andrew telling a cheesy joke or asking him to tell him more about his relationship with Helen. Summer Petersen Andrew first met Summer Petersen at the end of his search for her. The two began to bond after Helen was captured, something Andrew felt devastated by. Both of them valued each other very much, and respected each other’s abilities. While Andrew had the utmost respect for her, he often showed jealousy regarding her popularity. He also seemed to rely on her during his exams. Trivia *D. Isaac Thomas has explained on Twitter that Andrew Hendersen actually was gone and Andrew was a part of him remaining in Utah because only Helen wanted him. References External links * Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Anti-heroes Category:Mutants Category:Boys vs. Girls characters Category:2000s births Category:2010s births Category:Heroes Category:Children Category:Nephews Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Collaborated characters